


when our eyes linger

by jeonglixbeans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hook-Up, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, a lot of make outs, basically that cliche fwbs fic, some spicy scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonglixbeans/pseuds/jeonglixbeans
Summary: Felix, Changbin thinks is like a wave; one that’s continuously drowning every last bit of self control he had left and Changbin couldn’t get enough.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. drunk minds think alike

"Binnie can you get us drinks I'm gonna go say hi to Felix"

Changbin just nodded not even bothering to register what Hyunjin was telling him, probably the name of his many one night stands.

Changbin found himself regretting letting hyunjin drag him to some last minute "get together" which he knew was Hyunjin’s way of forcing him to come to a party, but decided to let the younger believe what he wants. now feeling extremely exhausted of being around so many people changbin had to endure another couple hours of pure torture.

He walked over to the bar bumping against the many teenage couples making out on every free space they could find and got two random red plastic cups. _Of course the stereotypical red cups._

Changbin walked back to where he and the taller boy were previously sat, returning to only find the seat vacant his eyes searched around the house looking for a specific tall male. The house wasn't that big but when its full of sweaty horny teenagers dancing under cheap led lights finding one out of the rest could be proven quite difficult.

Who did he say he was going to speak to again

"He went to the bathroom he asked me to keep you company while he was gone"

Changbin turned to see a boy who looked roughly the same age as him, he could only assume was the Felix guy Hyunjin had left to talk to.

wow

Changbin wished he payed more attention to Hyunjin’s friends because this Felix person was attractive

The guy that stood in front of him had red firey hair which he thought would have looked terrible on anyone else but suited the other quite well, he had such a picturesque face that Changbin had to do a double take. He was completely confused on the fact that someone like Felix could just walk around looking as good as he did, he was literally perfect and that greatly annoyed the other.

He wore something equally infuriating- a black dress shirt that hung loosely around the others males body, material thin enough to make out the shape of his waist when the occasional flashy lights beamed in there direction, he wore tight leather pants that fit his small body, outlining the (which changbin assumed) dancers legs.

fuck

"Hi I'm felix, I don't know if Hyunjin ever told you about me"

He doesn't think he's ever seen Hyunjin with Felix because this boy _really_ had a face worth remembering and after tonight Changbin’s sure he's not gonna forget him for a long time.

"Oh well hi I'm Changbin"

Felix laughed at Changbin’s obvious demeanour change, his laugh light and airily. Changbin couldn't really see Felix's face all that well due to the bright flashy lights that made him dizzy which would have probably been a real issue if he had epilepsy, but from what he could see he could tell the other was attractive- probably an understatement on his part.

"Hi Changbin"

fuck.

Changbin doesn't know if it was the alcohol kicking in or just his mind playing tricks but he was convinced he heard a slight accent hidden in Felix's korean which put him on edge and by edge he meant he was getting hard just by listening to the red heads voice.

His voice low while his laugh sweet somehow juxtaposed each other as complete opposites but still mixing so well creating this mellow and euphonious sound that made Changbin’s mind a little more than dazed.

"Hi"

Glancing over the younger Changbin confirmed his previous thoughts, Felix really was something unusual and the knowing look he gave Changbin intrigued the older a slight smirk came to his face he brought the cheap red cup up to his lips tasting the alcohol burn on his tongue before shamelessly continuing his staring.

Changbin knew if he was sober he would have been a stuttering mess in front of the boy but luckily for him he had enough in his system to completely block out the embarrassment.

If Changbin didn't know any better he would say Felix was also giving him the same intrigued and noticeably flirty gaze. Eyes scanning over his body, occasionally getting caught at his arms whenever he moved to drink out of his now lukewarm cup.

The words both of them too intoxicated to say stuck at the tip of their tongues but in the end Felix said them breaking whatever moment Changbin was having, forcefully bringing him back to reality.

"Do you wanna maybe get outta here"

Changbin knew the hidden intention behind that single sentence, he knew the feeling of waking up in a bed that's not your own. A ripping headache as a single reminder of the mistake the previous night was and from what he’s heard from Hyunjin, changbin concluded that one night stands weren't as fun as the Netflix movies made them out to be-

but here he was letting some random hot red head drag him out of some random persons party to some random hotel in the middle of the bustling city.

The lights from the chinese take out created a glow on the youngers face, bright glow casting onto his embellished tanned skin making him shine compared to the regular people surronding them, Changbin doesn't know where he was but all he cared at this point was the look Felix kept giving him before pushing him through a hotel room.

Felix looked at him a small smile illuminating his face under the florescent streelights dipping past the open curtain helping dimly light up the room just enough for Changbin to notice the much smaller details of the others face.

His eyes were much more bigger than what he had thought at the party, cupid’s bow prominently curving up more when he realised Changbin was admiring him.

He carefully moved his hand so it was placed on the youngers cheek thumb caressing his defined cheekbones. he gave felix one last glance before leaning closer the alcohol still running strong through his system giving him the boost of bravery he needed as leaned in, noses coming in contact now.

"Are you sure about-"

Felix pushed himself flush against the elder, hands coming to rest around his neck, he moved his left hand grabbing a fistful of Changbin’s hair slightly tugging but not enough to hurt. He moved to pull away but was pushed back again by the red head much more forceful than intended, his legs failing him when they reached the bed, messy limbs falling and tumbling against each other. 

"Yeah" he spoke again.

Felix moved placing himself on the elders lap earning a sudden groan from the other. The red head gave him an innocent smile before interlocking their lips in another strained desperate kiss. It was rushed and confusing to Changbin sort of like the situation he was in now, Changbin’s hands found themselves under the youngers shirt gently rubbing soothing circles against his waist.

Felix boldly moved his hips against Changbin's thigh, almost as if he was testing the waters, to see how far Changbin was actually willing to go.

He paused for a second stopping their messy make out to breathe also using this time to take a look at the boy sat on his lap. Felix's lips were swollen, his red hair sticking up from where Changbin’s hands had previously roamed- eyes unfocused in a slight daze, a lazy smile found its way on his face.

"You really are something else aren't you _Felix_?"

"Oh you have no idea _Changbin_ "


	2. play me like a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know from the way you fucked I didn't really think of you as a coward"

Changbin woke up in a room he recognised as a hotel room from the very first glance, Changbin knew he was in one, from the cheap exterior design to the smell of artificial flower air fresheners adding on to the fact the plain white and blue design screamed low budget but trying hard - too hard - to be modern.

He looked around adjusting his eyes to the bright room, sun pouring from the still open curtain and a single strip of light warming a specific spot on the blue rugged floor.

He groaned when he lifted his head a pounding headache, ripping away at his thoughts as memories from last night rushed to his already preoccupied mind.

Changbin waited a few minutes before lifting his whole body just a little so his back could rest against the beds' headboard. He tried pulling away from the suffocating hot blankets stopping in his tracks upon finding an arm wrapped around his middle, soft skin burning where it was placed.

_oh shit_

He looked to his side seeing the other male almost fully covered by the blanket, not visible only a bit of his red hair peeking out as the only indication there was another person there.

Changbin attempted to the youngers arm trying his hardest not to wake the peacefully sleeping male. He didn't want to wake him up and deal with the awkward realisation of what happened the previous night, he felt like hungover him wouldn't be as thrilling as drunk him was- maybe Changbin was just scared but he felt like it would be better if he left before the other got up.

Changbin moved his arm placing it down on the side of his body, removing the covers he walked to his pile of clothes finding his own and slipping into them as quietly as he could.

He was about to turn to leave making his way to the door when a loud scoff found its way past the youngers' mouth startling Changbin- looking back at the redhead who was already looking at him with a cocky smirk displayed on his pretty face.

He was sat up on the bed and it greatly confused Changbin how someone could get so drunk the previous night and still look that good, his hair was messy and eyes a little puffy but that made him look even more ethereal -not that he was staring or anything-, he spoke up morning voice deeper than before, words bold with a slight hint of sarcasm hidden along with them.

"You know from the way you fucked I didn't really think of you as a coward" 

He calmly stated as if it didn't just cause Changbin to feel like a complete asshole for leaving without even a simple goodbye.

He stood there unmoving suddenly feeling very awkward, walking to the bed he sat on the edge farthest away from the younger as possible, he spoke up trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I'm so- I'm sorry" Felix just waved a dismissive hand to the other, slightly rolling his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"It's cool, but you know I don't just sleep with people randomly"

He smiled before getting up from the bed swiftly changing into his clothes from last night, Changbin just stared at the red-haired feeling out of place.

Felix turned around walking up to the dazed-out male coming down to be the same eye level as Changbin from where he sat on the bed, the small cocky smile not leaving his face for even a second.

he reached down to Changbin's pocket fishing out his phone while remaining eye contact with the elder, once he found what he was looking for he stood up straight back to his original height, red hair falling past his eyes as he signaled the older to unlock the device for him.

"But why-"

"No questions baby" he interrupted the other who silently gave Felix his phone, a small blush creeping its way onto his cheeks only growing a darker shade when their hands brushed against each other's ever so slightly "Can't have you ghosting me, now can we?" His voice coming out half joking half serious

"Yeah"

He handed Changbin back his phone after sending a quick text to himself a simple ' _hi :)_ ' which seemed like a very Felix thing to do.

"Call me or something you seem like a _fun_ person" he raised his eyebrows when emphasizing the word ' _fun_ ' making sure to keep that infuriating smile on his face.

He was getting annoyed with Felix always making him seem like a blushing mess, so with every last ounce of confidence he had left in him he stood up, coming close to the youngers' face merely inches away lips a few centimeters away.

"Oh don't worry _baby_ I will" the shocked younger smiled as he moved away a blush obvious on Felix's tanned skin looking so pretty in contrast with his tanned complexion.

"Well I'll see you around Changbin"

The younger stood up making his way to the door opening it before looking back at the elder giving him a small smile, Changbin thought the younger looked cute and innocent like this.

"Hopefully soon" he winked his innocent expression gone in an instant leaving the same smug smile that the younger seems addicted to.

"Yeah"

-

Hyunjin basically screamed when he entered his friend's shared dorm room, the room messy with clothes scattered all over the floor, and cheap food takeouts covering the side tables. He heard the younger scream but the words not registering in his mind, only some words reaching his ears.

"Shut up my head hurts"

"Aww, poor baby has a headache." sarcasm laced in Hyunjin's words, a sweet smile on his pretty face.

"I'm sorry I ditched you last night, I was with um Felix?" it was more of a confirmation than a question because Changbin really didn't know how to tell his best friend he slept with his other friend, sounding too cliche to be describable, words tasting bitter on his tongue.

"Is that it? You left me and went with Felix and you're telling me nothing happened?" he asked with an already knowing look edged on his face, he was playing with Changbin he knew what was on the mind of the other, wanting to hear the confession straight from his mouth, the words stuck between his throat burning where they stayed put.

"Well, you see I kinda, well more like we kinda may have sort of in a way... slept together?" Again it wasn't a question more of a confirmation to himself that it actually happened.

"Poor Felix"

"What the fuck Hyunjin that's you're replying to what I told you?"

Hyunjin laughed one of his annoying over the top laughs before walking past a pile of clothes and stuffing them into the washing machine as soap quickly formed creating a puff of bubbles in the machine.

"That's not where you put the water"

"Maybe if you didn't ditch me I would know where to put it"

"That doesn't even make sense" he walked past Hyunjin moving to sit on the couch, already being too familiar with his apartment since he had usually spent most of his days bothering the younger. Summer had just started leaving Changbin bored and Hyunjin being his only source of entertainment around. Changbin found himself basically living in the other dorm, and even though Hyunjin would never admit to him, he knew he enjoyed the company just as much.

"Go home and shower- you smell like a walking bar"

"But Chan is gonna yell at me for not coming home last night" he frowned thinking of a good excuse for Hyunjin to let him stay where he's comfortably seated.

"You make it seem like he's your dad"

"Shut up Hyunjin you look like my dad"

"Shut up Mr. I fucked my friend's friend" Changbin hoisted up on his elbows and threw a cushion directly at the taller's face making him wince in pain.

" _Aww, poor baby_ " he mimicked Hyunjin's earlier statement lying back down on the chair with a small smirk on his tired face, oblivious to the ping of a message being sent through.

** felix<3 **   
**hi :))**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, hope you enjoy this chapter tehe :)


	3. the heart is too distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one of those nights where the air was humid and a little cooler than the rest but still quite warm. Felix was laying on his side, his back facing Changbin and his body in a thin layer of sweat that made it seem like he was glowing.

Felix- Changbin found was just as intoxicating as he seemed the first time they met, after the whole one night stand incident he had noticed a sudden friendship blossomed between the two of them, well that's Changbin calls it.

Changbin had one issue though, he had been ignoring the boy for the past week- not having read one single text after a previous conversation they had; Felix being the forward and bubbly person he is had asked to meet up again and of course, Changbin being the introverted awkward loser he was- completely ignored Felix for the past week, not answering any texts or calls he had received from the Australian.

He couldn't deny the obvious attraction he had for Felix. The younger’s loud personality and talkative persona having a minor impact on Changbin. He enjoyed talking to Felix he made it so easy compared to the other relationships he had previously been in which caused him obvious discomfort and unnecessary arguments.

So when Changbin bumps into Felix at the grocery store at 10 pm while browsing the ice cream section he's beyond confused because for one the Felix he sees is the complete opposite to the Felix he met at the club.

He wore something much more casual that screamed low budget art student; sweats and an oversized stranger things shirt, to Changbin he looked _soft?_

Changbin doesn't know if it's karma for not doing the dishes all those nights ago or if it's fate just being a bitch but Felix notices the stares soon after realizing Changbin's presence.

Deep down Changbin realizes he's fucked up because instead of carrying on picking ice cream and leaving the store, Felix walks right up to the puzzled male with the same cocky smirk that got Changbin stuck in this situation in the first place and says the most Felix thing that could ever come out of his mouth.

"Oh hey it's the guy I fucked and who ghosted me when I was nice"

Yep Changbin hit a nerve, a pretty big one.

At least fate was on his side this time, the section void of any costumers, so he didn't have to cower in embarrassment when Felix’s loud voice echoed through the section they were currently in.

"Listen Felix I-" the words found their way stuck in his throat when Felix looked at him, his big eyes searching for something. Changbin had always been a sucker for pretty things and Felix had obviously fit into that category; his pretty lashes too long that Changbin found himself staring instead of defending himself with dumb excuses both of them knew were lies.

"You what?" His voice was soft, a little louder than a whisper but still soft, not showing any signs of annoyance or irritation.

"I was just scared I guess, I-"

"I get it"

"You do?"

confused

Changbin found Felix so confusing but yet he found himself intrigued in him even more "Yeah I do"

Felix stood there with something in his gaze Changbin couldn't quite pinpoint he looked up a small smile on his pretty face mouth opening and closing trying to find the right words

"Do you wanna maybe get out of here without maybe running away from me?" he was smirking again half joking half serious, his laugh airy and so pretty, and instead of answering he just gave a single nod letting the redhead drag him out of the grocery store after buying what he needed.

Felix was really something else

-

When he agreed to leave with Felix in the middle of the night he never thought he would end up outside some 24-hour gas station eating noodles and spring rolls they bought at a cheap Chinese take out.

Both of them sat on the pavement the food spread out between them. Felix was the one doing most of the talking with Changbin listening along stopping to laugh occasionally at the other missing his mouth when trying to explain something while filling his mouth with spring rolls.

Over time Changbin loses what Felix is talking about, instead pulling his attention on the sound of his voice; a melodic sound, the deep mumble making the older dizzy, his Australian accent finding its way through the Korean with a slight twang when he pronounced some words.

"Let's do this again sometime, without you ghosting me" he breaks the trance Changbin was in, after the silence that stretched too long for his liking, and of course mentioning Changbin leaving him without a single text increasing the eating feeling of guilt he was currently feeling.

"I mean you seem the type to just you know" his hands coming up motioning his everything, eyes squinting in concentration trying to summarise Changbin in just a few words.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a fuckboy Changbin." he said while dipping a spring roll into chili sauce and stuffing it into his mouth, his hand coming up to cover his full mouth saying something that sounded like "Sorry not sorry"

"I am not a fuck boy"

"You see, that's something a fuck boy would say" he finished, fishing around in the plastic bag, smiling in achievement when he finds the can of coke he was so desperately looking for, opening it with a _pop_ sound.

"Don't worry you're a sexy fuck boy" he smiled leaning his head back gulping down the drink.

It was especially hot that night so it was expected why Felix was that thirsty but what Changbin didn't get is the stares the younger kept directing his way.

"Mhm thanks," he said checking his phone after looking at Felix’s exposed neck for too long, his adam's apple bopping up and down after every sip.

"It's already 11 pm, do you need a ride home?" Felix looked up at the sky, his eyes closing a little sigh escaping his pretty lips.

"Do you mind if I stay over tonight? my roommate has his boyfriend over and what they do isn't exactly pleasant to my poor ears" he lazily looked at Changbin. "Roommate? oh, are you still in college?"

"Yep" he said popping the 'p' at the end

"Lemme guess, art or dance student?-“ he looked at the younger making a judgmental face as his eyes scanned him. ”And a dancer? Mhm fancy” 

"Am I that predictable" it wasn't a question more of confirmation as he laughed, his pretty airy laugh making Changbin smile at the redhead.

"No, in fact the complete opposite"

He watched as Felix opened his eyes moving them to Changbin's dazed ones. He quickly stood up breaking whatever was happening.

"Cmon let's go" he held out a hand for the other, his hand warm definitely not helping when touched against his sweaty one, making the touch feel as if it’s burning him.

They walked to where Changbin’s car was parked. The car ride quiet except from the little hums coming from Felix when a twice song came on, and maybe Changbin focused a bit too much on the way Felix smiled- his lips curving so prettily the single-action leaving memories of that night flashing through his mind.

Felix is unexpected, everything he does will confuse you; intrigue you. None of it will make sense but you'll find yourself attracted to him as if he placed you under this spell. Changbin knew Felix had him exactly where he wanted. From the way he looked at him, he knew from the moment they stepped into the peaceful apartment.

"You wanted to kiss me didn't you" Changbin wanted to laugh in victory after having understood one of the many things that were Lee Felix.

"Wha-"

"Do it, don't run away because you know you'll find yourself back again, just- just do it Changbin" this was something Changbin never expected, the slight desperation in his voice a small smile on his face blinding Changbin from what he knew was right, he didn't want this relationship to go any further knowing that if it did he would be fucked- emotionally this time.

"Felix what are we?"

" _W_ _hatever you want us to be"_

_\- -_

Changbin had convinced himself that he and Felix were nothing but friends with benefits, their relationship being a complete mystery to both.

He had attempted to put it under a definite label but had gotten _distracted_ when confronting Felix about it- the younger using his little manipulative mouth to completely avoid it. It's either that or Felix was just oblivious to the fact Changbin was genuinely curious.

Felix was very hard to understand, sometimes he was this ball of sunshine that just looked so innocent, especially when complaining about how he wanted to sue Netflix for taking off one of his favorite shows and then others he seems so untouchable and ethereal- sweaty hair stuck against his forehead while heavy breaths left his pretty swollen lips, smiling from where he was laying up under Changbin.

Tt was those times Changbin didn't realize how dangerous Felix was, his duality change sometimes scaring him.

It was one of those nights, where the air was humid and a little cooler than the rest but still quite warm.

Felix was laying on his side his back facing Changbin and his body in a thin layer of sweat that made it seem like he was glowing, the only light illuminating the room were the hanging fairy lights right above them giving the room a soft glow, a song softly playing from the speaker in the background with a little hum.

Felix suddenly got up moving to the floor to put on the white t-shirt he was wearing before. The shirt was a little crinkled and his shorts were somewhere under the mess of sheets.

"Cmon Binnie let's go somewhere fun.” he turned around his red hair fluffy from where Changbin's hands roamed a few hours prior.

"Where are we going?" he sat up too, using the headboard as a support to rest his head against it.

"I don't know but I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry" Felix laughed little from where he was stood.

Felix had been coming over a lot recently since his dorm was much smaller with the walls way thinner and the younger tended to be a bit more _vocal._

Changbin had sadly found that out too late when he got noise complaints from the youngers dorm supervisor at 2 am. He remembered Felix muffling his little giggles the whole time while Changbin continuously muttered apologizes to the sleepy middle-aged woman.

Felix skin was cool under Changbin’s touch, even though he complained about it being too hot for physical contact he had practically melted against Changbin when the older did as little as touch his cheek.

felix had pretty cheeks, never has Changbin ever found cheeks cute but then again everything about Felix was. His freckles looking like constellations on his face, each one highlighted his skin in a perfect suit.

He had the prettiest eyes, they held so much emotion that sometimes Changbin -if looking for too long- would get lost in them, the way they reflected his inner thoughts perfectly, the underlying determination and occasional stubbornness being his key features when expressed through his eyes.

Changbin especially liked Felix's smile, similar to the one he's showing now teeth on show and eyes almost completely squished. Felix had his hand around Changbin's- pulling him along the bustling streets of Seoul, passerby's giving them strange looking but none being taken to heart since he couldn't focus on anything else other than the redhead who had him wrapped around his finger.

"Really, a chicken take out?" Changbin asked in confusion when the younger stopped outside some cheap chicken shop with dingy led lights dripping a purple tint onto Felix's tanned skin.

"Yeah...it's chicken who doesn't like chicken," Felix said as if it was obvious, but knowing Felix he would either force Changbin to pay or sulk until Changbin paid, both options ending with him wasting his money, so he just let Felix do what he wanted at this point.

"You are such a brat" he pulled Felix’s hand slightly from where they were still laced around each other's.

"Have I told you how nice you sound when you call me that?" he fluttered his long eyelashes, slowly looking at the other male.

"Whatever you want the answer is a no" he looked at Felix his deep chestnut eyes looking back at him.

"Mhm, such a shame"

Once ordered Changbin walked up to the table holding the drinks in his free hand and the receipt in the other, his eyes glancing over the order, double-checking everything written on there was correct.

"You know I've always thought places like this were cool"

Changbin just hummed as Felix looked around watching the workers rush around trying to finish a delivery truck's order, the poor man causing stress when he complained about being allergic to lettuce.

"I mean like no offense to Wendy's or anything but I would definitely choose someplace like this over that dump any day"

Changbin was now looking at Felix with a little smile on his face.

"Your idea of conversation truly amuses me Lee Felix" he smiled looking down to his phone, replying to a few messages from Hyunjin telling him about ' _how he should be safe'_ knowing Hyunjin could have meant it in so many ways.

"Well _S_ _eo Changbin_ I don't see you attempting to make conversation" he looked at the menu even though they had both already ordered.

"Mhm well you see _Lee_ _Felix_ I’m more of the listening type, I’m not as _loud_ as you" he didn't dare look up knowing that Felix already had this challenging smirk on his face

"Well _Se_ _o Changbin_ maybe I'll just have to make you a bit more louder"

Changbin froze because no way were they about to rile each other up in a chicken take out at 1 am.

Felix was touching his thigh, to others, it would have looked innocent but when the redhead's hand ever so slightly started creeping up his sensitive leg, his mind went completely blank.

He carried on staring at Felix, leaning into his addictive gaze, when a tray of greasy looking fries plopped down on the table the waitress looking at the two with a giddy look.

"Here's your order enjoy," she said the words coming out like a robot, the same sentence probably being said more than a dozen times today.

Felix was the first to break the silence muttering an awkward or annoyed -Changbin couldn't tell- "Thank you"

After that encounter Changbin would have thought the Aussie would have quit his little game, but Felix being the brat he is directly placed his hand on Changbin's crotch making him blush like a little teenage schoolboy again, his milkshake threatening to burst out of his shut mouth.

"Felix can you not-"

"Can I not what Hyung?" he brushed his fingers against the area again making Changbin suck in a sharp breath.

"You know what you're doing"

Felix just hummed in confusion continuously repeating his hand movements until Changbin had to grab his hand before he made a complete fool out of himself.

"Later baby, later" he rushed out, breathing heavier than usual.

Felix even had the audacity to pout, not speaking to Changbin the rest of the way home, his arms childishly crossed over his chest and lips curled beautifully into a little pout that made Changbin awe.

"You're so pretty Lixie" they had walked through the front door not giving them any time before Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin, not in a sexual way but in more of a soft way.

Felix was a sucker for cuddles, always wanting to have some sort of affection being shared between them, he liked it when someone played with his hair instantly leaning against the touch almost like a cat.

Felix also liked when Changbin would sometimes press little kisses against his nose after he said or did something that amused him.

He pressed a little kiss at the crown of the younger’s head, watching as he smiled against the touch, "So Binnie, do you wanna watch friends with me?"

"Lix it's like 3 am" he smiled pressing another quick peck on his cheek.

"I don't have any classes tomorrow and you're free, please?" Felix was giving him the _look,_ the bratty look that would make Changbin agree to even kill someone as long as Felix didn't give him _that look._

Felix hummed in triumph pulling a very sleep-deprived Changbin to the couch settling down on the springy couch, Felix wrapping around Changbin like a koala.

Changbin brought up his hand, brushing down some stray hairs from Felix's messy hair. "This is incredibly domestic for a couple of friends"

"Oh shut up, we both know we aren't _just friends._ " He said using his hands to quote the 'friends' bit.

And maybe that single sentence caused Changbin's heart to skip a beat, maybe it caused him to gaze at Felix a bit longer than necessary, maybe it was more than what his brain was letting on, and maybe a glimmer of hope formed in his heart.

"Yeah well I have seen you naked like three times"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my friend kira having to write half of this because i kept laughing every time i thought about changlix making out in a chicken shop.


End file.
